


Algalagnia

by SilentStudies



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Chains, M/M, Restraints, Top Park Jimin, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentStudies/pseuds/SilentStudies
Summary: When Namjoon found Jimin sorting out his secret collection of toys, he did what he shouldn't do and squeaked.





	Algalagnia

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for bondage and restraints bingo slot for the Namkink and Namjoon bingos respectively.

When Namjoon found Jimin sorting out his secret collection of toys, he did what he shouldn't do and squeaked. Jimin's head moved so fast, and Namjoon froze in his spot.

"So, um, wow," Namjoon said his thoughts out loud.

"It's okay hyung, I don't use these often," Jimin smiles at him, and Namjoon feels like his face is on fire.

"Do you have a partner for those?" Namjoon shyly questioned, unable to look in Jimin's direction.

"No, but I buy these anyways," Jimin said with a sigh.

"Do you want a partner?" Namjoon quietly asked.

"Of course I do," Jimin said loudly, and Namjoon blushed at the thought he was going to say aloud.

"If you want, I could be your partner," Namjoon said rushedly.

Then, from that point on, Namjoon is in a kinky relationship. They try many things on each other, neither knowing how the other got the materials nor caring. On one particular day, they try out something, once again, new.

As Namjoon lays on his stomach with chains restraining him, he moans as Jimin eats him out. His tongue opening him up, and it's so warm. Namjoon gasps as the muscle moves around inside of him. He pulls his legs together slightly, but the chains keep them open.

"Jimin-," Namjoon tries to speak before he cuts himself off. He feels the tongue slip out of his hole to lick at his balls. Jimin sucks one into his mouth and Namjoon gapes as he breathes harshly through his nose. Jimin takes the other one in his mouth, and Namjoon feels so wet. He feels Jimin shift, and he whines slightly.

Jimin pulls away from him, and he hears the click of the bottle of lube being opened.

Namjoon hears the flow of liquid, and he hears Jimin spread it around his fingers. Then all of the sudden Jimin has a finger in Namjoon.

Namjoon pulls at the restraints, wanting to flip over into a more comfortable position. But he knows that Jimin likes him better like this, with his back and nape exposed to him. He loves marking Namjoon, with hickeys everywhere. 

Moving his head to lay more comfortable on the pillow, he tries moving his hands, forgetting that they were bound. Namjoon feels frustration build in his chest. Not being able to move both turns him on and frustrates him.

Jimin has been watching Namjoon's face as he moves the finger around, aware that Namjoon is no longer focused. Smiling he puts a second finger in him, and scissors him open. He knows Namjoon gets like this during sex, he's unable to stop thinking, but Jimin knows how to stop him.

Reaching behind him, Jimin reaches for the cat o'nine tails. He never pulls his fingers out, and Jimin fumbles around with the whip. When he has a better grip on it, he puts a third finger in Namjoon, and that grabs his attention.

Namjoon lifts himself up with his elbows and turns to look at Jimin through his lustful eyes. He widens then when he sees the whip, but smiles at the sight. Jimin always knows what to do.

He lays himself back down, using his elbows from faceplanting into the pillow. Namjoon anticipates any actions, hypersensitive to the sounds of Jimin's fingers moving and the feeling of them. Namjoon unknowingly clenches around the fingers thinking about them.

Jimin pulls himself off of Namjoon, his fingers slicked up with lube. 

"What's your safe word?" Jimin says looking at the broad expanse of Namjoon's pale back. He leans over and sucks the skin on Namjoon's hipbone. 

Jimin watches Namjoon's muscles move as he carefully lays his head down on the pillow. 

"It's cherry," Namjoon says as he steels himself, lightly moving the chains holding his feet apart. He feels so vulnerable like this, but it feels so good when Jimin lashes him with his first strike. 

Namjoon moans as Jimin whips him, he whips him until he's bleeding, Namjoon's skin begins chafing where the chain holds his wrists and ankles.

The pain is numbing and so good, but Jimin stops to put the condom on and lube his dick. Then the whip is back, and Namjoon arches his back in both pain and pleasure when Jimin enters him.

He feels Jimin slowly thrust into him and whipping slows down. Eventually, Jimin sets it down and grabs Namjoon's hips. 

He starts pounding into Namjoon, setting a brutal pace. Namjoon clenches around Jimin's dick in pleasure, feeling him slide in and out, hitting that special spot inside of him. Namjoon can see the stars.

They both cum at the same time and Namjoon can't relax his body yet due to the chains. His wrists are bright red, and the skin looks irritated, and Namjoon could guess that his ankles look the same way. 

When Namjoon gets released from the restraints, he sighs happily. He lays down comfortably on his side with his knees pulled to his chest. And Jimin lays behind him, kissing the welts on his back. Like that Namjoon falls asleep as Jimin cleans his wounds and wipes both of them off.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and tell me how you felt about it? I think it's probably really bad, sorry.


End file.
